Famous Last Words
by Cassio-Team 88' Studios
Summary: Akhir kisah dari seorang Namikaze Naruto dan sang mantan kekasih, Haruno Sakura. Naruto akhirnya sadar bahwa ia masih memiliki perasaan kepada sang mantan. Akankah ia dan sang mantan bersatu kembali? Akhir kisah dari matahari dan bunga Sakura/AU/Songfic/Last part of my trilogy-fic/Trilogy-fic is COMPLETED/Mind to RnR?


**Naruto POV**

Enghhhh... Dimana aku? Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku saat sebuah cahaya menyilaukan terjun menusuk pandangan kedua mataku, menyebabkan aku dengan reflek menutup kedua mataku karena silau.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ku dengar juga suara alat perekam denyut jantung. Aku bertaruh jika saat ini aku berada di rumah sakit. Dan berada di ruang ICU.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Sebuah suara baritone dan berat menusuk pendengaranku. Ku alihkan pandanganku kepada pemilik suara itu. Seorang berambut perak jabrik lengkap dengan jubah putih serta _stetoskop_ menggantung di lehernya. Pandanganku menangkap nama yang ada di _name-tag_ nya, Dr. Kabuto.

"Kau berada di ruang ICU. Syukurlah kau telah bangun." ujarnya lagi kepadaku.

Sial! Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya aku berakhir seperti tadi. Terjatuh karena terlalu lelah dan pasti selalu berakhir di ruang ICU. Entah sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini. Aku ingin segera mengakhirinya! Bebas dan tanpa beban! Aku ingin hal itu sekarang!

"Hei, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Bersyukurlah karena masih banyak yang peduli denganmu. Terutama gadis berambut permen kapas itu." ucap Dr. Kabuto.

Aku terkejut. Sakura peduli padaku? Tapi mengapa? Aku baru saja memergokinya bergumul liar dengan Sasuke. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa ia masih peduli padaku?

Tapi aku sadar, bahwa aku tak bisa membuatnya tetap mencintaiku. Jangan terlalu berharap, _baka_ Naruto! Sakura bahkan kerap mengecewakanmu! Jangan terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama! Ingat itu!

* * *

 ** _Now I know_**

 ** _That I can't make you stay_**

 ** _But where's your heart?_**

 ** _But where's your heart?_**

 ** _But where's your..._**

* * *

"Kau tahu, gadis permen kapas itu memaksa untuk masuk demi menemanimu. Tapi aku melarangnya. Dan ia tetap bersikeras untuk masuk. Hahhh... Sangat keras kepala." ucap Dr. Kabuto sambil menghela napas yang panjang.

Sakura? Kenapa? Kenapa kau terus membuatku sakit?

Aku dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh memikirkannya. Ia telah banyak menyakitiku. Terlalu banyak. Dan sekarang, aku butuh obat untuk menyembuhkan rasa kecewa dan sakit hatiku.

"Kabuto-san?" panggilku kepadanya.

"Nani?" respon dokter berkacamata tersebut kepadaku.

"Apakah menurutmu..." aku menggantungkan ucapanku, "rasa sakit hati dan kecewa dapat disembuhkan?" lanjutku sambil menatapnya dalam.

Dr. Kabuto terlihat bengong sejenak sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Rasa sakit hati tidak dapat disembuhkan. Tapi dapat dihilangkan." Tangannya menepuk pelan dadaku "Rasa sakit hatimu itu hanyalah sekedar rasa sakit sejenak. Tapi setelah itu, rasa sakit hatimu akan hilang dengan sendirinya."

"Tapi, aku merasa bahwa rasa sakit hatiku masih ada disini. Di hatiku." ujarku sambil memegang dadaku. Pandanganku masih memandang kedua matanya, menunggu jawaban.

"Itu adalah bagian yang tidak dapat kau ubah. Biarkan rasa sakit hatimu memudar, seiring berjalannya waktu."

* * *

 _ **Now I know**_

 _ **There's nothing I can say**_

 _ **To change that part**_

 _ **To change that part**_

 _ **To change...**_

* * *

"Begitu ya?" ucapku lirih.

Ku lihat Dr. Kabuto melempar senyum padaku. Ia berucap, "Jangan sia-siakan orang yang menyayangimu. Karena jika orang yang menyayangimu tiada, kau akan mendapat rasa sakit hati lebih sakit daripada yang kau rasakan sekarang." Dr. Kabuto lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang ICU.

Aku menatap punggungnya yang terlihat menjauh dari pandanganku. Kemudian, aku tersenyum tipis. Kaa-san, Tou-san, dan Nii-san. Mereka adalah orang yang ingin ku temui sekarang.

Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya. Mencoba tidak menyia-nyiakan waktuku. Yang mungkin hanya tinggal sebentar lagi.

Terimakasih Kabuto-san. Terima kasih.

 **End of Naruto POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Di luar ruang ICU_

Dr. Kabuto keluar dari ruang ICU. Tepat setelah kakinya menginjak luar ruang ICU, Kushina dan Minato langsung menghampirinya dan memberondonginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Kabuto, bagaimana keadaan anakku?" tanya Minato cepat.

"Dia tidak apa-apa kan? Dia masih bisa sembuh kan?" tambah Kushina disertai air mata yang menetes dari matanya.

Pria berkacamata tersebut menghela napas pelan. "Putra Anda dalam kondisi yang stabil. Tapi kita harus sesegera mungkin mencari pendonor. Jantungnya sudah-"

"Ambil punyaku, Kabuto-san! Ambil!"

Sebelum Kabuto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kushina dengan cepat memotong perkataannya dengan berlinang air mata. Minato mengelus-elus pundak istrinya tersebut, menyuruhnya untuk tenang.

Setelah cukup tenang, pria berambut perak tersebut pun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jantungnya sudah 80% tidak berfungsi. Aku khawatir jika sirkulasi darah ke seluruh tubuh terutama otak akan terganggu."

Minato menatap Kabuto dengan pandangan sedih. "Apakah ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkannya kecuali dengan jantung baru?" tanyanya lirih.

Kabuto membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot. Ia dengan serius menjawab, "Tidak ada cara lain selain mengganti jantungnya dengan jantung baru."

* * *

 _ **So many**_

 _ **Bright lights that cast a shadow**_

 _ **But can I speak?**_

 _ **Well, is it hard understanding**_

* * *

"Oh Kami!"

Kushina terjatuh dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Minato membantu Kushina berdiri dan mengelus-elus punggung istrinya tersebut, menenangkannya.

"Ssshhhh... Tenang, Kushina. Ada aku disini."

Kabuto merasa iba pada keluarga Namikaze tersebut. Mereka sangat menyayangi Naruto hingga rela berkorban.

"Saya permisi dulu. Kalian boleh melihatnya jika ia telah dipindah ke ruang rawat inap." Setelah mengatakan hal tersdbut, Kabuto berjalan menjauh dari ruang ICU dan keluarga Namikaze tersebut.

Setelah itu, pasangan suami istri tersebut langsung duduk di kursi yang tersedia di luar ruang ICU. Sakura ㅡyang sedari tadi memperhatikanㅡ merasa iba kepada pasangan Namikaze tersebut. Selama ia menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto, mereka selalu baik kepadanya. Dan ia merasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti hati anak mereka.

'Minato-san, Kushina-san, _hontou ni gomennasai._ ' ucapnya dalam benaknya dengan perasaan yang teriris serta tatapan nanar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto POV**

Ku lihat dari kaca bening di pintu, Kaa-san menangis. Aku tahu dia menangis karena apa. Aku yang membuatnya menangis. Bahkan tak jarang, aku membuat Tou-san ㅡyang terkenal tenang dan tegarㅡ menangis dalam diam saat menungguiku di rumah sakit bulan lalu.

Seandainya aku bisa menghentikan tangisan mereka. Andai aku bisa membuat mereka berhenti menangis. Andai aku bisa membuat mereka tersenyum kembali seperti sedia kala. Sungguh, aku ingin membahagiakan mereka, walau hanya dalam hitungan detik. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka bersedih.

Tapi aku tahu. Aku terlalu lemah untuk melakukan semuanya. Aku terlalu lemah untuk menghentikan kesedihan di hati mereka. Aku terlalu lemah. Bahkan untuk bernapas saja, aku seringkali kesulitan. Aku menyedihkan! Kenapa hidup ini terlalu menuntutku untuk menderita dan membuat ayah dan ibu menangis?

* * *

 _ **I'm incomplete**_

 _ **A life that's so demanding**_

 _ **I get so weak**_

 _ **A love that's so demanding**_

 _ **I can't speak**_

* * *

Jika aku memiliki sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka berdua bahagia, aku akan melakukannya. Namun, aku tahu. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat mereka bahagia adalah kesembuhanku. Yang mana mustahil. Aku tahu bahwa aku membutuhkan pendonor secepatnya. Mereka sengaja merahasiakannya, tapi aku tanpa sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka saat aku berkunjung ke rumah nenekku, minggu lalu.

 _Krieett!_

Pintu terbuka dan nampaklah dua orang perawat menghampiriku. Mereka mengecek terlebih dahulu infus, selang oksigen, serta laporan dari Dr. Kabuto yang dilampirkan dibawah kakiku. Setelah beberapa saat, kedua perawat tersebut mendorong ranjangku keluar dari ruang ICU. Tampaknya, aku akan dibawa ke ruang rawat inap.

Kemudian, aku melihat ayah, ibu dan gadis permen kapasku, Haruno Sakura, berjalan mengiringi perjalananku menuju ruang rawat inap. Ku lihat sekilas wajah Sakura nampak murung dan terlihat jejak bulir-bukir air mata di pipinya.

Sakura.

Mengucapkan namanya saja sudah membuat darahku berdesir. Tak dapat ku bantah bahwa aku masih mencintainya. Tapi sebagian dari hatiku menolaknya. Dia terlalu buruk bagiku. Dia telah menyakitiku berkali-kali, bahkan dengan sengaja.

Dan dialah salah satu alasan untukku bertahan. Menahan segala rasa sakit, demi untuknya seorang. Tapi aku sangat bodoh. Dengan bodohnya aku tetap mencintainya dikala ia berkali-kali membuatku sakit hati. Ku coba untuk melupakannya, tapi tak bisa. Dia seperti candu bagiku.

Tapi aku harus. Aku harus melupakannya! Hidup tanpanya bukanlah hal buruk.

Aku tidak takut dengan kehidupan ini! Aku tidak takut hidup tanpa Sakura!

* * *

 _ **I am not afraid to keep on living**_

 _ **I am not afraid to walk this world alone**_

 _ **Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven**_

 _ **Nothing you can say can stop me going home**_

* * *

"Kita sampai. Ruang rawat inap VVIP-Class." ku dengar seorang perawat yang ku ketahui bernama Shizune berkata.

"Terimakasih." ucap Tou-san.

Perawat Shizune membungkuk lalu ia dan temannya meninggalkan kami di ruangan ini. Ruangan ini luas, terdapat televisi berukuran 21 inch dan kamar mandi. Terdapat juga meja dan kursi yang tertata rapi di pojok ruangan, yang digunakan untuk duduk orang yang mungkin menjengukku atau hanya untuk sekedar duduk saja.

"Naru." panggil ibuku.

"Nani, Kaa-san?" responku seraya menggerakkan kepalaku, menatapnya.

Kaa-san menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia meremas sprei ranjangku.

"Kau mau kan menerima jantung Kaa-san?" tanyanya padaku.

Apa?! Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Lebih baik aku mati daripada melihat ibuku yang mati demi aku, orang yang selalu membuatnya menangis.

"Tidak!" tolakku keras. "Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak mau menerima jantung Kaa-san!" tanganku menepis pelan tangannya yang mencoba meraih tanganku.

Kaa-san terlihat sedih dan tak lama kemudian, butiran air mata kembali jatuh menetes membasahi lantai. Tou-san menghampiri Kaa-san dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan.

Sial! Lagi-lagi aku membuatnya menangis. Aku tak pantas menerima jantungnya. Aku selalu membuatnya menangis.

Ku tarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ku pejamkan mataku sejenak untuk berpikir jernih, tanpa emosi.

"Kaa-san, tolong jangan siksa dirimu sendiri dengan memberikan jantungmu padaku. Itu tidak akan membantu." ucapku perlahan.

Kaa-san terlihat semakin sedih. "Tapi itu satu-satunya cara agar kau tetap hidup, Naru!" ucapnya padaku.

Aku lelah. Aku sungguh lelah. Akhirnya ku putuskan menjawab ucapannya dengan mata terpejam. "Mataku tak lagi bersinar, Kaa-san. Aku kehilangan cahaya hidupku."

 **End of Naruto POV**

* * *

 _ **Can you see**_

 _ **My eyes are shining bright**_

 _ **'Cause I'm out here**_

 _ **On the other side**_

 _ **Of a jet black hotel mirror**_

* * *

Kushina terdiam. Mungkin terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan antara ibu dan anak itu. Minato kehabisan kata-kata. Anaknya tengah dalam fase yang berat, dan ia paham akan hal tersebut. Naruto butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

"Kushina..." Minato menepuk pelan pundak Kushina. "Biarkan Naruto menyendiri. Ia membutuhkannya." ia menuntun Kushina keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Kini, tinggal Sakura dan Naruto yang berada di ruangan itu. Mereka dalam situasi yang canggung.

'Apa yang harus ku katakan?' kata Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyadari bahwa mereka berada dalam situasi yang tak terduga. Sampai detik ini, ia masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Naruto. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Mengapa dirinya tidak mengenal Naruto, padahal mereka pernah menjalin kasih selama 3 tahun.

"H-hei..." Sakura menghela napas, "Aku minta maaf karena telah mengecewakanmu. Dan juga ku pikir aku tidak pantas muncul dan berbicara denganmu setelah apa yang ku lakukan." Sakura merasakan hatinya nyeri setelah Naruto diam saja, ia seperti berbicara pada orang asing.

"Aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi, seperti saat kita bersama. Tanpa air mata, tanpa kesedihan, hanya kebahagiaan." bulir-bulir air mata mulai keluar dari mata Sakura. Sungguh nyeri ketika lawan bicaramu hanya diam seakan tidak peduli pada apa yang kau bicarakan.

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju ranjang Naruto. Dan ia dengan penuh cinta memajukan bibirnya dan mendaratkannya pada kening Naruto. Bibirnya mendarat disana agak lama, sekitar 15 detik.

Sakura menjauhkan bibirnya dari kening Naruto. "Aku merindukanmu, Naru. Dan aku... mencintaimu." katanya sambil berjalan pergi. Suaranya memelan saat kata terakhir.

Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, bulir-bulir air mata mengalir keluar dari mata Naruto yang terpejam. Menandakan bahwa Naruto sedari tadi mendengar apa yang Sakura ucapkan.

* * *

 _ **And I'm so weak**_

 _ **Is it hard understanding?**_

 _ **I'm incomplete**_

 _ **A love that's so demanding**_

 _ **I get weak**_

* * *

"Bagaimana?" tanya Minato sesaat setelah Sakura keluar dari ruangan rawat inap Naruto.

Ia memasang wajah sedih. Dari rautnya, Minato sudah tahu bahwa Sakura telah gagal.

"Ia cuek padaku. Menganggapku tak ada." ujar Sakura.

Minato menghela napas lelah. 'Alangkah baiknya jika aku memberikan Naruto waktu untuk berpikir. Keadaan ini pasti membuatnya _shock._ ' gumam Minato dalam hati.

"Minato, bagaimana ini? Naru butuh jantung baru secepatnya." ujar Kushina sambil terisak.

Minato mengelus punggung istrinya. "Sshhh... Tenang, Kushina. Biarkan dia berpikir. Kita akan cari pendonor secepatnya."

"Aku bersedia."

Minato-Kushina menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Sakura menghembuskan napas berat.

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti Naruto. Jika ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk meminta maaf, maka aku akan melakukannya!" ucap Sakura.

Minato dan Kushina melempar pandangan satu sama lain.

"Tapi, bukankah itu akan membuat Naruto sedih?" ujar Kushina.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Daijobou. Aku sudah bilang, jika ada yang dapat menghilangkan segala kesalahanku pada Naruto, maka inilah satu-satunya cara. Inilah caraku meminta maaf." ucap Sakura.

"Aku akan tetap melakukan ini. Aku sangat menyayangi Naruto. Aku tak peduli jika ia menolak jantung ini, yang aku butuhkan hanyalah dia hidup." lanjut Sakura.

Minato-Kushina saling memandang, hingga kemudian saling tersenyum. Kushina kemudian memeluk Sakura dengan air mata yang menetes deras.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan! Hontou ni arigatou!" ucap Kushina terharu.

Sakura membalas pelukan Kushina. Matanya juga mengeluarkan air mata, walau tidak deras. 'Jika jantungku dapat membuatmu sehat kembali, maka akan ku berikan. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu mati, Naru.' ucap Sakura lirih dalam hati.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, dibalik pintu berdiri Naruto yang mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan. Tatapan matanya kosong, badannya tak bergerak, seperti berubah menjadi batu. Ia tak percaya apa yang ia dengar.

'Kenapa Sakura?! KENAPA?!'

* * *

 _ **I am not afraid to keep on living**_

 _ **I am not afraid to walk this world alone**_

 _ **Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven**_

 _ **Nothing you can say can stop me going home**_

* * *

 _Hospital - Naruto's Room, 7:35 PM_

Naruto memikirkan Sakura. Entah mengapa, bagian terdalam hatinya, masih menyimpan kasih sayangnya pada Sakura. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia masih mencintai perempuan berambut merah jambu tersebut. Telah coba ia lupakan, namun ia tidak bisa. Kenangannya bersama Sakura terlalu manis untuk dilupakan.

Kriett!

Kushina muncul dari balik pintu dan menghampiri Naruto. Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto yang terasa dingin.

"Naru..." panggil Kushina.

Naruto menatap ibunya lembut. "Nani, Kaa-san?"

Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia berada dalam dilema. Ingin ia beritahukan pada Naruto tentang rencana pendonoran jantung Sakura ㅡyang mana Naruto sudah tahuㅡ kepada Naruto. Tapi ia takut. Ia takut Naruto akan memberontak dan tidak ingin menerima jantung Sakura. Dan jika ia merahasiakannya, Naruto pasti akan merasa terkhianati dan akan membencinya.

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tatap wajah anaknya yang memucat, wajahnya bahkan lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dan sorot matanya tidak menunjukkan sorot kehidupan.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Kushina tersenyum palsu.

'Bohong.' desah Naruto dalam hati.

Pikiran Naruto melayang ke pertemuannya dengan Sakura, 3 tahun lalu. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Saat itu, ia dan teman-temannya sedang _hang out_ di taman kota Ame, menikmati malam minggu.

Dan temannya menantangnya untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel gadis pink tersebut. Awalnya ia menolak, tapi karena tak ingin mencoreng harga dirinya, ia menyetujuinya dan ia kala itu gagal mendapatkan nomor ponsel Sakura. Dan ia dijadikan bahan olokan oleh temannya selama seminggu.

Minggu berikutnya, ia mencobanya lagi. Dan gagal lagi. Minggu berikutnya lagi. Dan gagal lagi. Kejadian ini terulang selama kurang lebih 4 kali.

Akhirnya, pada suatu malam minggu, saat ia dan kawan-kawannya _hang out_ lagi di taman kota itu, tanpa terduga dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus, Sakura menghampirinya dan memberinya nomor ponsel miliknya dengan menundukkan wajah.

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka menjadi dekat dan lebih dekat lagi. Dan mereka pun menjalin hubungan sebagai pasangan kekasih hingga mereka berpisah.

'Sial! Aku selalu teringat malam itu. Malam terindah dalam hidupku.' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

 _Krieett!_

 **Naruto POV**

"Namikaze-san, waktunya untuk..."

Aku tak lagi mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh perawat Shizune tadi, pasti seperti biasa. Mandi dan membersihkan diri. Aku mengangguk. Dan perawat Shizune membantuku berdiri untuk duduk di kursi roda.

Ia mendorong kursi roda yang ku duduki menuju lift. Aneh. Bukankah hanya mandi dan membersihkan diri seperti biasa?

Deg!

"Arrrggghhhh!"

Aku mencengkeram dadaku yang terasa sangat sakit. Kaa-san sangat khawatir, ia memegang bahuku dan bertanya dengan panik.

"Naru, daijobou ka?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku berusaha menjawab, tapi napasku tersengal-sengal dan bulir-bulir keringat membasahi wajahku. Aku tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik. Aku merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan pingsan. Sebelum kegelapan melandaku, aku dapat mendengar suara Kaa-san memanggilku yang lama-kelamaan mengecil.

 **End of Naruto POV**

 **.**

 **.**

"Enghhh..."

Naruto terbangun di tempat yang serba putih. Tak ada pohon, tak ada obyek lain selain warna putih. Naruto bertanya-tanya dimana ia sekarang? Dan tempat apa ini? Apakah ia telah berada di surga, dibawah naungan-Nya?

Satu hal yang Naruto tahu dari tempat ini; tempat ini serba putih dan menyilaukan pandangannya.

* * *

 _ **These bright lights have always blinded me**_

 _ **These bright lights have always blinded me**_

 _ **I say**_

* * *

 _"Naru..."_

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, mencari suara yang memanggilnya. Tapi sejauh mata memandang, yang bisa ia lihat adalah warna putih.

" _Naru..._ " suara misterius itu kian terdengar jelas di indera pendengarannya.

"Siapa kau? Tunjukkan wujudmu!"

" _Ikuti suaraku, Naru. Dan kau akan tahu._ "

Naruto kemudian menuruti suara tersebut. Ia mengikuti suara misterius tersebut.

" _Jangan alihkan pandanganmu dari depan. Atau kau akan tersesat._ " suara itu semakin dekat.

Naruto tetap berjalan dengan pandangannya terarah ke depan.

" _Lihatlah ke depan._ "

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya saat di depan sana, sekitar 5 meter, terlihat seseorang tengah duduk sendirian di sebuah kursi panjang.

"D-dia..."

Sosok itu memutar kepalanya dan nampak wajah yang begitu Naruto kenali. Wajah yang selalu membayangi mimpinya.

"Naruto!" sosok itu melambaikam tangan kepadanya. Sosok itu memberi isyarat kepada Naruto untuk mendekat kepadanya.

"Duduklah." Naruto duduk tepat di samping sosok tersebut.

"Kenapa kau disini, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"..."

"Jawab aku, Sakura!"

Sakura memegang pipi Naruto dan menatapnya lembut. "Aku disini karena aku ingin menemanimu." jawab Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Yah, bukan hanya itu saja sih," Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ada satu hal yang aku ingin sampaikan kepadamu." ujar Sakura.

Naruto diam saja. Sakura menghela napas, "Aku ingin meminta maaf atas segala kesalahanku padamu. Aku tahu bahwa ini sudah terlambat dan aku tahu bahwa kau tak lagi Naruto-ku yang dulu." ungkap Sakura.

"Aku berada disini karena aku akan mendonorkan jantungku padamu." Naruto melotot, Sakura tertawa pelan. "Ne, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya." ujar Naruto disertai penekanan.

"Kenapa? Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku lagi." ucap Sakura. "Lagipula, inilah satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa menebus semua kesalahan dan dosa-dosaku padamu." lanjut Sakura.

Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura. "Aku melarangmu!"

Sakura merasakan desiran hangat di hatinya. "Aku melarangmu!" tegas Naruto lagi.

Sakura menyentak tangan Naruto. "Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku!"

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala?!"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku mencintaimu. Puas? Aku tak bisa lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkanmu. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara! Biarkan aku menyelamatkanmu! Aku mohon!" butiran air mata mulai merembes keluar dari dalam mata Sakura. Ia menangis.

* * *

 _ **I see you lying next to me**_

 _ **With words I thought I'd never speak**_

 _ **Awake and unafraid**_

 _ **Asleep or dead**_

* * *

Naruto terkejut setengah mati. "Kenapa?" ucapnya pelan. "Kenapa kau mencintaiku? Bukankah kau telah memiliki pria berambut pantat ayam itu?!"

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani untuk menatap wajah Naruto. Memang, ia akui ia salah karena awalnya ia hanya menjadikan Naruto sebagai pelarian. Dan ia sadar bahwa ia tak pantas berada di sisi Naruto, bahkan berbicara pun ia merasa tak pantas.

"Tatap aku, Sakura! Tatap aku!" Naruto memaksa Sakura menatapnya. Bola mata _green e_ _merald_ dan _blue sapphire_ bertemu. Saling memancarkan perasaan rindu dan cinta yang mendalam.

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto, mengulangi pertanyaannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Sakura tersenyum sangat tipis. Dengan lirih ia menjawab, "Aku mencintaimu karena kau mencintaiku. Sesederhana itu."

Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Tapi aku sadar. Aku sendiri lah yang membuatnya rumit dan kau masih ingin membuatnya rumit." Sakura menggantungkan ucapannya, "Jika kau mau membantuku untuk kembali membuatnya sederhana, tolong terima jantungku." lanjut Sakura.

* * *

 _ **'Cause I see you lying next to me**_

 _ **With words I thought I'd never speak**_

 _ **Awake and unafraid**_

 _ **Asleep or dead**_

* * *

"Tidak! Sekeras apapun kau mencoba, itu takkan mengubah takdirku." ucap Naruto.

Tubuh Sakura perlahan-lahan memudar dan menjadi partikel cahaya. Sebelum sepenuhnya memudar, ia berkata dengan keras.

"Aku mencintaimu, Namikaze Naruto! Tak peduli apa pemikiranmu tentangku, tak peduli siapa kau. Aku mencintaimu. Selalu..."

"Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto berteriak namun kini hanya tinggal dirinya sendiri di tempat yang serba putih itu.

'Aku harus mencegahnya. Sial, aku harus mencegahnya!' ujar Naruto dalam hati.

"Bangun, sialan! Bangun, kau bodoh!" ia berteriak histeris sambil mencubit seluruh badannya, bermaksud untuk membangunkan tubuh aslinya.

"Bangun, bodoh! Bangun! BANGUN, BAKA NARUTO!"

 **~/\\\~**

 _Gubrakkk_

"Errrghhh..."

"Naru, daijobou ka?"

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. Ada ibunya, ayahnya, Sakura, dan beberapa pasien serta perawat. Mereka semua tengah memandangi dirinya.

"Iie..."

Naruto teringat sesuatu. Ia melihat ke arah depannya. Ruang Bedah. Begitu yang tertukis di plang yang terpasang di atas pintu tersebut. Naruto dengan cepat berdiri dan menjauh dari mereka.

Kushina bingung dengan tingkah anaknya. "Ada apa, Naru?"

Naruto merentangkan satu tangannya ke depan. Tanpa ia sadari, selang infus yang terpasang di salah satu pergelangan tangan belum terlepas hingga ia merasakan perih di salah satu pergelangan tangannya.

"Aw!" Naruto melepas paksa selang infus tersebut.

"Naru!" Minato terperangah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh anaknya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Minato heran.

Tentu saja ia heran, bukankah anaknya itu sudah setuju untuk menerima jantung Sakura? Buktinya Naruto mau digiring menuju ke Ruang Bedah.

"Aku tak mau, Tou-san!" tegas Naruto.

* * *

 _ **I am not afraid to keep on living**_

 _ **I am not afraid to walk this world alone**_

 _ **Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven**_

 _ **Nothing you can say can stop me going home**_

* * *

"Kenapa?" tanya Minato.

"Karena..." Naruto mengusap kasar setitik air mata yang merembes keluar dari matanya. "Karena aku tak mau orang yang ku cintai berkorban untukku." ujar Naruto. Tatapannya mengarah kepada Sakura. Sekali lagi, bola mata _blue sapphire_ dan _green emerald_ bertemu. Mengungkapkan perasaan yang tersampaikan melalui tatapan safir mereka.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Air mata perlahan meleleh keluar membasahi pipinya dan kemudian jatuh ke lantai rumah sakit.

"Naru..." gumamnya pelan.

"Tapi ini untukmu! Sakura melakukannya untukmu!" ujar Minato.

Naruto menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah memutuskan apa yang akan ku pilih." ujarnya pelan.

"Naru..." panggil Sakura pelan. "Tolong, aku mohon. Dengan kerendahan hati, aku memohon kepadamu..." ia menjeda ucapannya, "Ku mohon... terimalah jantungku. Jika kau mencintaiku, ku mohon tetaplah hidup. Senyummu yang secerah matahari, aku tak mau kehilangannya." lanjut Sakura dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Sakura-chan..." panggil balik Naruto. "Dan dengan kerendahan hati seorang Namikaze, aku memohon kepadamu," Naruto mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "Ku mohon, tetaplah di sampingku, tetaplah berada di sisiku apapun yang terjadi. Aku tak mau bunga Sakura-ku layu dan mati. Bunga Sakura pasti membutuhkan sinar matahari 'kan?" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

Sakura tak tahan lagi. Ia pun segera berlari ke arah Naruto, merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memeluknya. Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura. Dagunya ia sandarkan ke bahu Sakura.

" _I love you,_ Haruno Sakura."

" _I love you too,_ Namikaze Naruto."

Mereka berdua berpelukan. Disaksikan oleh ibu, ayah Naruto, serta para pasien serta suster yang tak sengaja berada di sana atau dengan sengaja menghentikkan langkahnya untuk melihat 'drama' ini.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan-"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong saat ia merasakan bibir Naruto menyentuh bibirnya. Sakura terkejut Naruto menciumnya. Kecupan itu berlangsung sebentar, sekitar 10 detik.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Tetaplah berada di sisiku, apapun yang terjadi." Naruto menghela napas, "Ku beritahu kau satu hal..."

" ** _I am not afraid to keep on living. I am not afraid to walk this world alone._**

 ** _Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven. Nothing you can say can stop me going home._** "

Sakura kembali memeluk Naruto. Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Tenang saja, aku akan selalu menjadi matahari-mu. Aku takkan membiarkanmu layu. Aku berjanji." Naruto berbisik di telinga Sakura.

Air mata Sakura semakin keluar dengan deras. "Dan aku berjanji, aku akan tetap mekar, menjadi Sakura-mu. Aku takkan membiarkanmu kehilangan sinarmu untuk menyinariku. Aku berjanji." Sakura berbisik di telinga Naruto.

Matahari dan Sakura.

Sang matahari takkan membiarkan Sakura layu. Dan Sakura takkan membiarkan matahari berhenti menyinarinya.

Matahari dan Sakura.

Saling melengkapi dengan kekurangan yang ada. Semakin kuat dengan kekurangan itu.

Matahari dan Sakura.

Sakura membutuhkan matahari agar bunganya mekar. Dan matahari membutuhkan Sakura agar sinarnya tak terbuang sia-sia. Juga agar matahari dapat melihat betapa indahnya bunga Sakura.

Matahari dan Sakura.

Sinar dan keindahan. Saling melengkapi. Sempurna.

Akhir cerita yang bahagia, bukan?

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _To be honest,_ saya sempat lupa kalo saya punya proyek _trilogy-fic._ Untungnya, ada salah satu author yang gak mau disebutin namanya *digampar sama yang bersangkutan* ngingetin kalo fic trilogy saya belum kelar. Satu atau dua minggu saya kebut pengerjaan sekuel terakhir dari trilogy-fic saya. Dan wolaa, inilah jadinya! Ini adalah final chapter dari karya fic _trilogy_ saya. Cerita pertama dan kedua bisa di lihat di kolom _stories_ saya.

Karya pertama adalah; I Don't Love You. Karya kedua adalah; Disenchanted. Dan karya terakhir adalah yang barusan kalian baca.

Kenapa saya memakai lagu My Chemical Romance? Well, awalnya saya mau memakai lagunya Queen, tapi Queen lagunya terlalu melow, apalagi yang Love of My Life. Karena saya orangnya _baperan,_ saya putuskan untuk memakai lagu My Chemical Romance yang walau melow tapi masih ada genre rock yang menghapus ke-melow-an itu.

Dan _*sigh* I hate to say it, but..._

Saya mungkin akan men- _delay_ penulisan cerita yang lain. Karena Oktober ini saya UTS dan sekolah saya menerapkan Full Day School. Untuk beberapa minggu (mungkin bulan?) saya tidak akan meng- _update_ ataupun menulis cerita. Mungkin akan saya tulis jika ada waktu luang dan mungkin update nya akan lama sekali, tapi saya harap para readers bersabar. Saya gak akan kemana-mana. Saya hanya ingin fokus sejenak pada pelajaran sekolah.

Dan ada beberapa _review_ di Disenchanted yang ingin saya membuat Naruto dan Sakura bahagia. _As your request, here they are._ Tapi masih saya buat nyesek lho. Dan saya sengaja ga menampilkan bagaimana nasib Naruto. _Because it's way too long_. Biar para readers yang menebak sendiri bagaimana nasib Naruto :)

Dan mungkin ini akan mengganggu, tapi saya akan tetap aktif sebagai readers maupun author. Jadi bila ada yang ingin bertanya atau sekedar ngobrol, silahkan PM. Jangan sungkan-sungkan :)

Sekian dulu dari saya. Semoga suka dengan cerita ini. See you in another story!

 _ **RnR Please**_

* * *

 **© Uzumaki Nugroho**


End file.
